


Rouge

by CrazyGlitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental sugarbaby Severus, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Severus Snape, Courtship, Dark Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Insecure Severus, Jealous Harry, M/M, More tags later, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Rich Harry Potter, Rough Sex, Sassy Severus, Sex Toys, Shy Severus, Smut, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: This club was for the elite only. If you had a friend that was in maybe you could. Dancing, music, lights, a large full bar and even food was served up...but it was night that brought the real show out. A VIP member brings his friend as said friend lost a bet. The elusive and filthy rich owner is bored until he sees someone new strut on stage.I'm gonna try my hand at no magic AU. Hope ya'll like it
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 40
Kudos: 367





	1. Inside the Club Prelude

The club was well hidden. A massive stone hotel that was refurbished and renovated was used. The building was beautiful and it was upscale, welldressed employees from the young men and a few girls that drove the cars for the clients to the maids and bouncers. The logo was a large antlered stag but the club had no true name just the Stag logo. Which was perfect as all one had to do was show the logo on their membership card. And it prevented intruders from coming in. Now, how could this place be so well hidden? Its easy to hide in plain sight. The real business was actually towards the back and you had to go through multiple checkpoints to reach it. This is a wealthy man's discreet Gay Club.

Once in the doors to the main attraction, you would see the bar iluminated from the inside with gentle lights that made the bottles of alchohol glow. The bar was made of dark mahogany wood and black marble stone. the bar stools were of the same make and sturdy. The floor was the dark wood also. The runway in the center and to the sides were of dark grey marble stone with a pole on the end of the 3 walkways. There were large white lounge couches around the ends of the runway to accommodate parties. The curtains were a dark purple and the cushions of the same color on the couches with that dark mahogany wood for tables and chairs. The lights were soft for the most part but would go all out when the main events and parties got started. 

There were private rooms for private shows (wink, wink). But where many wanted to go was the VIP section at the second floor. A spiral staircase at the back corner was hidden but two large bouncers stood guard only a black and gold membership card could get you in or if you had the black and silver pass (it showed you were with a VIP member). The card is scanned and that person is allowed entrance. All the VIP sections are the same in a way, they all have the same color scheme as the first floor and the same dark woods and marble. But the privliges are what people really love. The dancers and staff can give private shows and also serve food directly to the customer, also the customer can have a pick of the young men that work their (have to be screened for this and each employee is given options on what is allowed and not). 

The owner of the club has his own lounge room that overlooks the entire club on the third floor (also has the offices of the security, food and management to the other side of the third floor away from the noise). His lounge is private and the glass is one way that you can look out but not be seen (especially if you want to fuck your lover against the window). He keeps an eye on all the comings and going of the clients and the employees, especially if something is wrong. There have been a hand full of incidents with rowdy customers but nothing that truly warranted drastic means (Aurors). 

Now, the owner as he sits and watches being bored out of his mind sits straighter when he sees a tall, pale and black haired man strut onto the main runway and to the center pole.


	2. I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus hates Lucius

Severus glared at the man that was browsing through a wide array of clothing. He knew he was being ignored but he still glared. He wondered why he agreed to the stupid bet in the first place with Lucius, oh yes, he remembered now...they were both drunk over their arse. 

Severus dimmly remembered the bet:

FLASHBACK

"Se..sev..seevvv. I wanna make a deall with youuu." stuttered and moaned Luc as he set down a glass of firewhiskey.

Severus looked at him with bleary eyes

"If I helpp youu with some of your chemistry...stuff, you will owe me a no questions asked favor." Lucious said sloshing some whiskey out of his cup

Severus only half listened as he stared at the pouring liquid and only hearing something about chemistry said, "Ok." 

They clinked their glasses and after another shot passed out...they had been going at it for a few hours after all.

FLASHBACK END

Severus sighed and vowed to never drink...was not going to happen.

Lucius however had some items and tossed them at the Professor. 

"try all those on." he said and sat down on a plush chair

One look at these and Severus grimaced, "Fuck" he muttered and proceeded to try them on.

Now it took a few hours of endless shopping and Severus was starting to threaten to kill his friend but the ensemble that the blonde bastard had created for the Professor was complete. 

"We are going to that club tomorrow. I am a VIP member and Cissy knows about it as she also is a member but we both mostly go for the lavish hotel and bar. But this time you and I are going into the exclusive and private main entertainment in the back. You needed an outfit that would help you fit in and maybe get you a good dominant." Luc said as they walked to the curb to hail a cab.

Severus blushed and said, "Why this...type of clothing?" Severus gave a shudder but knew he couldn't get out of it.

The other man smirked, "Because I care about you and also you do have a very nice figure and those clothes WILL show it off. Also Cissy gave me the idea." 

Snape cursed that witch. As they both climbed into the black cab Severus gave a final heated glare to the blonde and said, "I hate you."

___________________________  
Sorry so short but the next chapter should be longer also I'm tired


	3. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius takes his friend to the club...and we get to see the outfit he is forced to wear ;)

To say Severus was nervous would be an understatement...he was petrified. He had never worn clothes like these in his life and it was (not surprising honestly) that Luc and Cissy knew where and the quality of getting clothes such as this. He knew better than to ask questions about their sex lives. 

He was wearing a long black coat as it was chilly even if it was only 7pm. Lucius grabbed his arm gently, "It will be fine, this place is discreet and safe. You will have fun and if not then we won't do it again." 

Severus gave a small smile as he knew Luc would honor his word. Besides, better to get it over with then let it drag on. As they exited the large black limo (seriously Lucius?) and walked up the stairs, a bellhop came and grabbed Lucius bags. The blonde explained earlier that he would be staying at the hotel as there was a meeting he wanted to attend...most likely it was of a more scandalous nature as Severus saw Narcissa smirk a little when Lucius told him about it. 

Severus sighed and let his friend guide him towards a bouncer in a suit and tie. 

TIME SKIP...

Severus couldn't believe the security it took to get into this place. At least Luc was honest in the privacy part. As they entered the final door a man about maybe 20 came forward and said, "I'll take your coats gentlemen." 

Luc gladly gave him his and Severus hesitently gave up his last bit of armor. He handed the coat to the, boy really and saw his eyes go over his body. 

"Have a nice time gentlemen." he said and winked at Severus

Lucius led Severus forward but Snape could feel eyes on his arse. They entered the room and the lights, sound and chatter came forward and engulfed the chemistry Professor. 

Severus could feel eyes on him as he walked beside Lucius. His outfit drew attention (stupid blonde bastard). A pair of boots that went mid-thigh, soft black leather boots with just an inch heel, made his legs look longer and showed every curve. the trousers were black breeches style and hung so low they only came to mid hip. His shirt was Slytherin green and still tight but looser and made of silk. His hair was given extra care and looked silky and a little bit of fluff. He wore a thin and slightly loose silver collar as the only jewelry. The collar basically told people he was a submissive but not taken as there was no tag or center piece. 

Lucius looked at his friend and also glanced around the large room...there were people outright staring or just sideways looking. This was good, a good dominant would be perfect for Severus and a relationship would help him get more comfortable with new...things. The best part about this place was that it was a well hidden members only secret...a dom/sub type of club that had special times during the week for those types of members to meet up.

Lucius found a booth and when they sat down a server came over and handed them a black leather covered menu. "Eat what you think will taste good Sev."

Severus only had to glance at the leather bound menu and the fancy calligraphy in gold writing to tell the prices would be to big for his salary. Luc gave him a look that said-don't argue-. So Severus chose a simple appetizer of fresh fruits, nuts and berries mixed salad. Lucius turned to stare at him, "Pick something else also. Protein, you are too skinny as it is." 

The teacher glared and went back to browsing. The waiter came with some water and to take their orders, Lucius said, "I'll have the roasted beef fillet and my friend wants the freshly tossed salad first but will have the beef wellington. Please, pair the wine accordingly." Severus just sighed and handed the menu back to the waiter (who was actually fully dressed).

Lucius leaned over, "A big perk to being a VIP is that you can order food from their restaurant." As their drank the water that was given to them at first in a peaceful silence, Lucius happened to look at the entrance and who he saw shocked him. 

"Who are you staring at?" said Severus

"Don't look. That man that just walked in is the owner of this place and multiple other establishments like this one around the world. A self made billionaire, but very private, and even cold and hard. I can be myself but he is a true block or marble encased in ice. He is a good manager and treats his employee's well however, that is as far as it goes. No one knows anything much about him. A very private man honestly." replied Lucius as he sipped at the wine that was given to them just then

Severus sighed again but sipped at his wine. He looked at the clock that was on the far wall...it read 8pm. Only an hour had passed. Fuck.  
\-----------------  
Hope you liked it!


	4. Watch me, Bitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is getting a bit tipsy and decided to prove Lucius wrong...but ends up getting someone's attention

Severus drank the wine that kept coming. Lucius was enjoying the show (Severus had to harshly mentally smack himself for even thinking about the blondes and his wife sex life) of a young man maybe 19 or twenty, hard to tell, was dancing on the center pole moving to the thumping music that was currently being played. There were other dancers on the other ends a woman who had taken off her top and another man that was currently getting tossed money. 

Severus sat and was honestly pleased that the music though loud, was not obnoxious as he could still speak with out raising his voice to high. The man at the center pole gave a last whirl on the pole and sauntered away behind the curtains on the stage to the applause of the patrons and a few servers in the audience.

Lucius was drunk but still going strong as it was maybe just after midnight, only Severus was drinking the wine, Luc (blonde plastered bastard) was drinking fire whiskey...bottle was half empty. Severus gave an internal groan as he knew he'd be the one to get the man to a bed (friends as they are). 

Lucius turned to Severus and said, "You should go up there." 

Severus nearly spit out the wine back into his glass. "What?!" replied Severus shocked

"Yes, you have the legs for it. And the ass. Hell your whole body could be wrapped around that pole and then some. I saw you a few times." Answered Luc smugly as he drank the whiskey in his glass

Severus's eyes went wide and a blush started to appear, "When?" 

The smug blonde said, "Oh, here and there. You have a gorgeous body my friend, flaunt it you sexy thing." 

Severus sighed and knew that Lucius was getting closer to his next stage of drunk...flirty and gay as hell. Granted Lucius was bi and Narcissa knew it (accepted it years ago) and she told Severus once that if Lucius was not bi but gay he would be the best gay wingman......oh wait, he already was. "Fuck." Severus thought as he knew he was jut getting a little more tipsy as his own thoughts were getting jumbled. 

The professor though started to think, it wouldn't be so bad would it? Just let himself go for once? No one would recognize him....Screw it. 

"I'll show you what I can do Luc." said Severus slyly, placed his drink on the table and strutted to the center pole. Lucius for his part was stunned, and so proud.

______

Hadrian "Harry" Potter had to come in that night to do some final paperwork and make sure that everything was running smooth. His guards stood watch at the entrance to his office at the top and after a few hours all the papers were signed, sealed and sent to their destinations. 

Harry rubbed his face and decided he needed to relax for the rest of the night. He proceeded to walk to the other side of the building, signaling to his bodyguards they fell into step and left their boss alone as headed to guard the stairs and lower levels. The boss could handle himself. Usually.

In his private viewing room, he could see the entire floor and was pleased that everyone was having a good time and were safe. Harry ordered some food from the kitchen, got some wine, and sat on a large plush black throne like chair that was placed infront of the one way window. He always watched just to make sure everything was good, and to just watch. 

The food came in about 30 minutes but it was a good helping of various cut fruits and a chocolate sauce for dipping, along with whipped cream. 

Harry was eating a few grapes when he saw a tall, lithe man strut with an elegance few had straight to the center pole. Now things got interesting. Harry smirked and let himself enjoy the show.  
______

Severus got onto the stage and proceeded to dance. 

With a sway of his black clad thighs he whirled around the pole, lifting himself up with his arms and spinning, arching his back in a lewd display of sexual desire. 

Lowering himself down he licked his lips and ground against the pole and hooked on knee around it and dragging the other leg. Letting himself slowly spin towards the floor he used one hand to hold the pole and the other hand to unbutton his shirt. He could here whistles and hooting but ignored it all. He grasped his collar tugging himself down as the green silk glided to the floor and spreading his knees to present himself in a submissive way. There were louder whistles and a few cat calls. 

He then grabbed the pole with both hands and pulled himself back with his ass against the pole his eyes closed and gave a small moan, pulling himself up off the ground and into the air to swing and curve his body around the pole like a snake. Finally, he hooked a leg again and let the other leg go straight, let go of the pole and curved downward so only one had was touching the pole as he was upside down and the other hand move slowly from his chest to the top of his pants, teasing. 

The audience let out loud clapping, hoots and whistles as he opened his eyes and got off the stage. Severus could feel a blush coming but tried his best to continue to the table where Lucius was actually standing, whistling and clapping (Severus rolled his eyes...hard). A server was nearby and had his shirt in her hand. "You were great honey, maybe you should apply for a job we can always use more dancers." she said and gave him a wink and walked away. 

Severus now blushed and put on his shirt and sat down beside Luc who poured a drink for Severus. 

"I did not think you could do that." said Luc with just a slight slurring of words 

"Well I did. I am not doing it again." replied Severus as he drank the wine down 

"Unless your dom want a private showing." Luc said with a purr 

"Don't you and Cissy already do that?" Severus snarked back 

Lucius smiled wide and said, "And we do it gladly." 

Severus chuckled and drank some more wine before getting some of the fire whiskey. However, he could not help but feel a pair of heated eyes on him as he talked with Luc.  
___________

Harry palmed himself through his slacks as he watched the gorgeous sub walked off the stage. When the man started to dance Harry was intrigued when he tugged his pendent less collar Harry was hard. Not many subs came through on the off days as there were certain days for doms and subs to meet in a safe and secure environment. Usually passed along via mouth and discreet call. 

This sub was bold yet very shy as Harry could see a blush forming on the mans face as Holly talked to him. The man was limber and had muscles for running and for pole dancing. Fuck, the positions that man could be fucked in were endless. Harry groaned and palmed his cock harder. He was going to get himself off but later and hopefully in that submissives tight ass.

Harry got up and made his way downstairs, making himself look like the handsome dom he is, and convince a sub to come upstairs with him.


	5. Private conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! They meet. Ya'll thought it was something else didn't ya ;)

Lusicus had wandered off after a few more drinks to start mingling with the apparent regulars. Severus had moved on to standing by a wall and just lingering in that spot before moving to another spot; he didn't notice the eyes on him though.

Harry had moved down from his private rooms and to the main floor. He wanted to get that sexy lithe sub for a dance and a 'chat'. Harry spotted him walking slowly along the far south wall. Hmmm, defenintly shy. Harry hummed and moved to a large couch that was usually reserved for him and he asked on of the servers to bring a few select fruits and water.  
The dom sat down with his leg crossed over the other, arms on the top of the couch, and eyes following the new sub. 

Severus now felt heated eyes on him. He had stayed clear for now and waved away a few guys that wanted to dance with him. Liquid courage only lasted so long. He stopped and moved his eyes along the large room and stopped. Holy crap. Severus eyes went wide as he saw a gorgeous man sitting in a relaxed but equally alpha like posture. Owning that one area as his own. The man was taking a drink of water and still was staring at him. Severus gulped and looked around him discreetly as possible; no way that man was looking at him. 

The professor looked back at the man, said man had set down his glass and with one hand using a finger curling it in a 'come here' motion. The look in the mans eyes were desire and devilish power. Severus blinked his eyes and tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. The man took his leg down from where it was resting on top of this left and patted his lap gently; with a wicked grin. Severus hesitated, he actually took a step back and the clearly Dom type man actually paused and calmed his body language to something softer not as 'dangerous'. Interesting. Severus sauntered over, his hips swaying as he walked, those heated eyes on his hips as he came to the couch. 

The man who was wearing a bespoke suit but with the shirt two buttons undone, got up and greeted him. The man was actually shorter than himself, the doms head only came to his shoulder. That of course meant nothing in the grand scheme of things but not many people were taller than Severus. The man brought his hand up and Severus brought his up for a handshake but the dark haired dom actually took his hand and kissed the back of it. Severus gave an internal shudder (hopefully) this dom was good. Severus was now on alert. 

"I thank you for coming to sit with me." The man said and led Severus over to the couch, letting Severus get comfortable first before he himself sat down...dangerously close. 

"Thank you for having me. My name is Severus." Severus replied and the man grinned a low grin and replied, "My name is Hadrian but people call me Harry." 

Harry poured a glass of water and asked, "Would you like a glass as well darling?" the darling was almost a growl and Severus knew he shuddered but replied, "Yes, please." 

Harry gave him the glass and with a pleased hum, "So polite love. Now what brings a sub on an 'off' day?" He gave the word 'off' wtih a huff and humm

Severus grasped his glass of water as the wine was forgotten on the table, "My friend brought me here as I lost a bet." 

Harry gave an intrigued noise and replied, "Interesting. Do you know what happens here?" 

A hesitant nod as Severus replies, "My friend gave me a very short run down but I know there was more details as this was only for tonight. My friend wanted me to be comfortable in coming here with him. Not to overwhelm me with information." 

A nod in agreement, "You have a good friend then. What I meant by 'off' days is that on certain days of the week and even times on some occasions, Doms and Subs and Switches even can come in and mingle in a safe environment." Harry then throws Severus a wicked grin and a lazy gaze over the professors body, "Even participating in the sexual aspects of the nightlife."

Severus felt a chill down his spine and heat start to pool in his gut, however, he calmed himself...he was not easy. 

"I can understand. My friend and his wife are very into different aspects of sexual lifestyles, they do have their favorites of course but they enjoy themselves." said Severus calmly as he drank some water

Harry hmm'd in thought, and asked a question that Severus was not expecting (not consciously anyway), "Why did you dance on the pole?" 

Severus choked a bit on the water, but replied after he recovered, "Liquid Courage." 

Harry smiled and laughed, "Where did you learn?" 

"Internet." Severus replied quickly 

Harry laughed out loud. 

Severus couldn't help but think as the conversation continued into much safer waters (work, friends, life in general) that he'd have to thank Lucius

Harry as he listened to Severus speak about his students was happy he decided to come tonight. It was worth it.


End file.
